User talk:Sasoriza
Start new discussions at the bottom. __TOC__ How do I get the reason for the cotm to appear using this template? – 06:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Specify why=. . 16:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for explaining that. – 04:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) User rename/merge Hi Sasoriza. Any of my talk pages is fine, I get a notification sent, so it doesn't matter which you use. On the renaming/merging extensions... I'm afraid those won't work on Wikia. We have one user database across all of Wikia, and those extensions won't work in that situation. We've looked at alternatives, but for now it's best to simply make a new account and add a note to both userpages about the move. -- sannse (talk) 10:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Spam filter Hi there, I wonder if you can tell me if it is possible to adjust this wiki's spam filter. The reason I ask is because the series is now working from a blog account and when I attempt to create a direct link to the blog the spam filter prevents it. Any help would be appreciated (-: --The Doctor 23:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :That's weird. I did a test and through previewing the test on your page it worked for me. Star Trek: Crucial is also linked to blogspot and works for me. --Hawku 23:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can't explain it either. Whenever I try to add a link and then save the page it comes up with this error message. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: http://daedalus74310.blogspot.com --The Doctor 23:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. You're right. I tried saving and got the same thing. --Hawku 23:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm looking into it. Soon as I find the solution I'll fix it/let you know. 02:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) — Should be fixed now. 02:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That's great, thank you (-: --The Doctor 03:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::NP; glad to help. Just for edification – might be of interest to too, since he mentioned'' Crucial'' – it was glitchy because the'' Daedalus blog-site ends in 0, which is flagged on Wikia's spam blacklist. Something to keep in mind for the future. 03:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Adiemus I am very happy that you visited me and the song may have been writen by an earlier composer but the person who sang it was Enya. At least when I found it. Also what do you think of my "series in production" ? As a note I update what may (or may not) be used in the series by the UPDATES in my talk area. Hope we can talk soon! Rift Fleet 00:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Username of NeoSuperBlissey Yes, I am. "Neo" was the name I chose for "Wookiepedia" (the Star Wars Wikia) and Memory-Alpha (the other Star Trek Wikia). I was unaware that I could have used "Supreme" on all sites in the Wikia network.– SupremeBlisseyFan 19:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Stolen image Hey, Todd, thanks for bringing that image to my attention. I'd appreciate it if the "duplicate" could be deleted? The guy never even asked if he could use my photomanip. --TimPendragon 06:28, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hey I just looked up your reply yesterday and also I added the first chapter of my story to show proof that I was working on it so take a look at it and tell me what I could do to make it longer or better. Place your reply in the Q and A section of my talk (Questions and Answers). Rift Fleet 16:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok I read yea. But may I leave chapter one on my talk page? I do not know how to create a web site (yet) so I cannot put my story on it, and I just like people to get a taste of the story line (a teaser more or less) until I can make a website. Once the site is up and running I will take Ch 1 off my talk page along with the other info stuff and transfer them to my site. Until then I would just like to keep it up. Respond on my page if you agree or disagree. Also what should I do to the story (because Jethro (?) said he wonders why an NX and Enterprise Class are in the year 2400) to make the NX and Enterprise fit in. I will keep the negitive zone idea up but I do not know if they should stay in the future or go back to their own time. Rift Fleet 16:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::"Jethro"! LOL. It's Jrofeta. ::"One chapter" I don't have a problem with personally, but we do have a standard here, of not making this site the place to write fan fiction. You might try TrekBBS; they have loads of it there. This may warrant some community discussion re: what to do about this. ::As for the ships... OTTOMH, I'd think if they're short on spaceframes (ships), the situation's getting desperate, and they've got a couple lying around from way back (even if they're old), they pull 'em out, fit 'em with some modern tech and slap 'em into service. Or maybe those two ships have distinct pasts: Maybe each ran into this Negative Zone before, and it altered their molecular structure, so it gives them a special relationship to the whole affair. There's always ideas. 17:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Actually (this came to me last night) I thought of the TNG episode where the USS Bozeman entered a temporal loop. So I thought "why make it a similar scenario?" and everything adds up from there. All four vessels were on secret missions anyway so Starfleet might have covered up their disappearences and possibly made new vesssels to replace the ones that were lost. The Rifteons were opening Kam Jat Ta in order to free their race and the system is in the galactic barrrier so the opening would cause time fluxes causing the Federation vessels fall into what I call "The Bozeman Loop". Also what does OTTOMH mean? Rift Fleet 16:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :OTTOMH = Off the top of my head. 10:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Table alignment problems The Starfleet ranks, Rank insignia comparison and have alignment issues. It seems the infobox class is ignoring the alignment specification for the table in the article and I have no idea how to fix it. – 05:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean. Are you saying that a stylesheet is overriding per-page specifications, or vice versa? Those rank tables always looked funky because of how populated them, but in all they render okay for me, except the rank tables break out of the main body column (which they always did). Might also be related to the 1.13 upgrade. Which skin are you using? 10:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I see what you mean now. Looking into it. Should have it fixed soon. 10:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Let me know how it looks now. 12:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Much better, they are aligning to the centre now. Cheers. – 16:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Command RPG --Captain Hawk 23:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC)The Fleet Flagships and Task Force Flagships are player ships. The Task Group ships are more NPC, but as the Task Force CO's come up with their NPC crew, those will also be updated pages. So I understand that I'm ahead of myself, but planning is what keeps the best RPG's going. I appreciate all the help and advice you've given me. STEU Star Award? What is it? Let me guess here of a sec, make your own fanon story? Add alot of articles to this site? Reply on my talk page if you wish to chat with me. Rift Fleet 15:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Kira Nerys Hi, I just wondered if you could protect Kira Nerys and as a user keeps adding information which has constantly been removed by , because said user has constantly broken the pages formatting. Thanks :D --The Doctor 00:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Restoring it as you've done seems good enough for now; don't see a real need for protection just yet. A pointer to the editor responsible would not be out of order; he may not realize how best to place his information. If it keeps up it'll be dealt with. Thanks for the heads-up. 05:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Editing tabs One of the Admins from Memory Gamma left this on my talk page (which is very nice of him). What do you think of adding additional buttons to the tab bar in the edit page? Personally I think it's got merit, but the question might be which templates we add and whether it is really worth it. Just thought I'd see what you think since given my lack of mediawiki knowledge you would probably have to implement any changes. Plus if you didn't know Tim has a thread in the forum about making his admin status permanent, since you have the power to add and remove sysops you should at least weigh in on the vote. – 16:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that seems like a good suggestion. 00:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) re: Prometheus image nomination :Will you be giving any attention to this? 14:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::yep been busy lately though but it is on my list of to do's if anyone feels its not ready for featured image then they can always object and nominate another image for consideration. Don't mean that to sound snippy or anything just stating a fact. STEU:HF You deleted STEU:HF with the edit summery "''content was: '#REDIRECT Star Trek Expanded Universe: Hailing Frequencies' (and the only contributor was 'Sasoriza'". Why did you delete it? It seems useful to me.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Would you object if I recreated the redirect?--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I personally don't see much of a problem with the redirect being recreated. At the same time, on the flipside, don't see much use for it either, as before. However, since my activity has been down over past months due to RL obligations, I'm going to back and whatever consensus the rest of the STEU crowd has reached (if any) re: this issue. You'd have to take it up with them... except it looks like you already did, and there was a response, so you're just repeating the question. 20:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I was unaware the title of Star Trek Expanded Universe: Hailing Frequencies was STEU:HF. I would like STEU:HF recreated because, in my opinion it would be a useful shortcut, and would be useful to me.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 20:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, restored. Should be no big deal AFAIK. Hope that helps. Cheers, 20:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A discussion you may want to take part in There is a discussion you may want to take part in at Star Trek Expanded Universe talk:Hailing Frequencies#Proposed retargeting of HF.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 18:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Talkback You have new messages at Template talk:Project#Bug --Emmette Hernandez Coleman 21:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I, Emmette, am not looking over your shoulder The number of messages I have left for you may make it look like I am looking over your shoulder, but don't worry, I'm not. It's just a coincidence I've encountered you so much. Well, a coincidence, or you've done so much editing in areas I do editing in that we were bond to run into each other a few times, I'm pretty sure this wiki's community is pretty small.--Emmette Hernandez Coleman 00:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Religion in Trek I must say, when I first saw the header of your message in my e-mail, I was expecting to receive negative feedback for what I'd written. What a pleasant surprise not to see that, as that seems to be the most common reaction among Trek fans in some quarters (though as you illustrate, certainly not all), and I think to some degree it may be the fault of certain things Gene Roddenberry said at times that were rather unflattering. In a lot of ways, is a way of exploring faith in a highly advanced society. The theme will also emerge in the universe, too, but you'll see more of the tension. I definitely want to thank you for bringing your RPG to my attention. I'm afraid I don't have the time to participate properly, but is there anywhere your stories can be read in a clearer format than the Yahoo group? Nerys Ghemor 02:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *Whoa...I just started reading the main Arcadia site, and I have to say, I LIKE what I see so far! I do not have the time to be an author, but even what you did with the dreaded Common Era makes such sense--it's exactly what I feel should have been done: either use BC/AD, or reset the entire calendar system...just calling it CE but leaving the calendar dates keyed to religious dates strikes me as silly. I'm curious, when will posts be available for the general public to read? Or am I just doing a bad job navigating the wiki? ;-) Nerys Ghemor 02:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Policy on Abrams film timeline? I am writing a story set in the alternate reality of this past summer's J.J. Abrams "Star Trek" film. But, I need to know something before I can post a page on it here on the STEU: What is the STEU policy on stories set in the "Abrams-verse?" --NeoSuperBlissey 02:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :There's no policy dealing with that continuity, strictly speaking, other than the "catch-all" applying to all STEU articles: Properly sourced. You might wish to add a note specifying its setting in that universe, however. 13:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Opinion needed Please take a look at Forum:Rank capitalization#So yeah.... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Getting links to point to the new Arcadia website There are still a lot of redirects with the arcapedia prefix which points to the old site. How do we go about getting that changed to the new site? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've been after the Wikia folks to fix it since October. They assured me it would be taken care of but it has yet to happen. For now, any such link should point externally to http://www.sasoriza.us/a/ } ( handles this; if it's not used already wherever you see a problem, please insert it there (or let me know, if you can, where you've seen problems, and I'll jump on it). Thanks for reminding me; I'll have to get after them again. 13:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bots/Scripts Do you know anything about how to get bots and scripts to work? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've got someone registering a bot to make some image edits. Can you make User:JoeyaaBot a sysop? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like you already pushed it through. 10:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Heh So I'm the only active admin. That's weird. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kind of a strange turn, eh? :) But I wouldn't say'' only ''active. Semi-active means just that. We still keep an eye on things. 22:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to hear. :) --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC)